Camping is an outdoor recreational activity which involves staying out in the wilderness. Shelters are typically needed for sleeping which protect campers from outdoor elements such as rain, wind, and insects. Though some people may use a caravan or motorhome as a shelter, the most common form of shelter is a tent. A tent is used due to its affordability and compact size.
Tents have widespread use ranging from military to disaster situations. Tents were traditionally used by nomadic people all over the world, such as Native Americans, Mongolians, Tibetan and Turkic Nomads, and the Bedouin. Not only can tents be used for camping and temporary shelter for a few people, but may also be made large enough to house hundreds of people for events such as temporary military gatherings, parties, and weddings.
Due to the widespread use of tents during camping, there is a need to add additional features to existing camping tents to make the hobby more comfortable and to allow more freedom in how a person goes camping. Therefore, improvements are needed.